To Save Him
by Owleye05
Summary: The events from the movie The Search For Spock from the destruction of the planet to the end. All from Jim Kirk's pov.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the movie The Search for Spock.

To Save Him

** Note** Sorry, if I get some things mixed up it's been a long time since I had seen the movie Jim Kirk's Pov

I just sent the Klingon bastard who killed my son to the fiery core of the Genesis planet. I had no time to grieve for the loss of my son or even to be angry at the Klingons for what they had done. A more depressing matter at hand neededmy immediate attention. With great haste I climbed the cliff ignoring my sore and stiff body.

When I reached the top I raced toward the body laying on the ground. Fire was everywhere but I made it to the one person who I cared for more then my own life itself. I picked up the Vulcan. His body was warmed and for a strange reason it felt light to to pick up.I tried to to hold back the tears that were welling at the corners of my eyes. After I quelled the tears, I opened up the communicator and screamed the Klingon equialivant of beam me off this damn planet now. I looked at the Genesis planet, now it looked like hell instead of a healthy, thriving planet. Then the transporter beam took Spock and me.

When I got on the platform the Klingons took one look at me and quickly moved out of my way. On this day, that was the only smart move they did. I still had spock clutched in my hands. I went to the bridge. There I handed over Spock to Bones and told him to take care of him. Once spock and him were on the turbolift, I looked around at everyone. There was one Klingon left and he said he wished to die. It was tempting and but right now I really didn't have the time to deal with hime now.

" Fine, I'll kill you later." I said quickly, it was the omly thing that popped into my head. I turned to Chekov and told him to lay in a course to Vulcan as fast as possible. Once we were on our way to Vulcan I had someone take our Klingon prisoner to the brig. He protested and said I promised to kill him. I looked at him and said " I lied." I didn't kill him but I wished I did, I felt rage at the Klingons for what they did to my son. Soon after that episode we landed on Vulcan.

I remembered getting off the ship. Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, Bones, Saavik, and myself each had a handle of a stretcher that held Spock on it. We were silent coming down the ramp, each of us to our own thoughts. I was wondering if this procedure would work and would Spock be like he was before he died. Uhura interrupted my revearie by telling me that Sarek was waiting. I gave Uhurathe handle I had and I led the party to where Sarek and the other Vulcans were.

Inside the temple Sarek asked the Vulcan healer to administer something called the fal-tor-pan. She told the risks and Sarek agreed. Then her piercing gaze landed on McCoy asking him if he was ready to do this and warn him of the possible danger to him as well as Spock. Without hestiatation he said yes and gave a brief glance at me. At that moment I knew that these people cared as much for Spock as I did.

McCoy laid down on a table then they put Spock on a table too. The Vulcan healer put one hand on each of my friends heads and she started extracting Spock's katra from McCoy. After waiting for hours, the healers were done and it was the moment of truth to see if it worked.

McCoy came down first and I knew he was all right. Then Spock came down he looked confused. He looked at me and asked why I had risked everything to save him. I looked into those dark eyes and saw something that I haven't seen before. In those eyes I saw confusion, and hopelessness. It scared me to see my friend who was usually so strong and sure,to be so lost.

I thought of an answer to his question.

" Because sometimes the needs of the one outweigh,the needs of the many." I said throwing his extact words around in adifferent order.

When he didn't react a grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little.

" Don't you remember?" I asked while searching his face for an answer. then he turned his back to me.

I don't know what I thinking, he was dead then reborned on Genesis. He probably didn't remember anything, but I refused to believe that all the years spent together through the bad and good times were gone.

Then I heard Spock say " Jim." in a voice that sounded distant and then he turned around to face me.

" Jim, your name is Jim." he said in a confident way knowing that he remembered it,

I was so happy and replied " That's right." Then Uhura, Chekhov, Sulu, Scotty, Bones came and joined us and we talked and laughed with our friend like the old days.

Once again, I cheated death and at a terrible price. My son is dead, but now I have time to reflect on that. I won't be going back to Starfleet anytime soon, for obvious reasons. This trip is over and I have stolen the Enterprise, lost my son, and pissed off the Klingons again, but I would do it all over again. the one reason why this mission turned out well is because it gave me back something very special. This mission gave me Spock my first officer, friend, and brother. He is the only one life that matters more then my own life. End


End file.
